


Adding Shadows

by lasihiutale



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, reader is Edmund's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You're Edmunds wife and he begins to fear that you like to spend time with his brother a little too much.





	Adding Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a fight

“And when I confronted him, he claimed he wasn’t talking about me and ran like I just had summoned the Witch for him”, Peter ended his story and everyone laughed, you included.

“Hey Peter, tell about that when you met the Cult again!”

“Ah, that’s a good one. I was at the forest in my usual night patrol, you know, just checking on our people. Then I saw the Witch’s Cult gathering at the place where the Witch’s castle used to be. Well, I confronted them and they stuttered and claimed they were praying for Aslan for help. I asked that what they need help with and why they’re praying for _Aslan_ at the _Witch’s_ castle. They didn’t answer and just left.”

Everyone laughed again and you caught a glimpse of your husband staring at you from the other side of the hall.

“Edmund! Come, you surely have some stories to tell too, we could tell that one story together!” Peter called for his brother, but Edmund just scowled and marched off.

“Well, what’s up with him this time…” Susan rolled her eyes and you shrugged. Edmund had been quite odd for some time now, but maybe it wasn’t anything too serious?

—

Another Susan’s party had been fun and you came to yours and Edmund’s bedchamber completely exhausted.

“Did you have fun?” Edmund’s voice was low and it startled you.

“Edmund! Don’t give me scares like that!” you punched him on his arm but he didn’t react and you noticed he looked angry.

“Peter was in those parties too, huh?” he muttered and you frowned.

“Edmund, what is it this time?”

“This time? What’s up with you, all the time?” his voice rose and you flinched.

“What do you mean?” you tried to keep your voice steady, though you were going to be quite frustrated because Edmund’s pouting had been going on for weeks.

“You spend more time with Peter now than you spend with me, and then you’re going to the parties because oh, my handsome brother is there!” his voice broke at the end at though you were going to scream back, your heart softened.

“Wait… you think I have a crush on Peter?” you softly asked and Edmund snorted, letting himself to collapse on the bed.

“It’s more obvious that you think.”

You sighed, sitting beside Edmund and brought your hand on his back.

“Edmund, I’m not going to lie. Peter’s funny, charming and a great king. And he’ll make a wonderful husband to _someone_ he finds special.” you paused, weighing your next words. “But if I may say, he’s not as funny and charming as you. Plus, compared to you he looks like a goat. Especially with that beard.” you giggled and Edmund slowly lifted his gaze to you.

“…you don’t have a crush on him?”

“No! I would never love anyone else than you. Edmund, you’re my love - my only love - and I’m letting you go only if Aslan parts us, but then we’re meeting again in Aslan’s Country.”

Edmund searched your face in wonder and then, finally, let a smile creep up to his face.

He cupped your cheeks and kissed you gently, sending butterflies into your stomach just as the first time you kissed. He just had that sort of effect.

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” he whispered, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs and you brought your own hands on his.

“It’s okay. But as we have this settled, could you by _any_ chance be my pillow again?” you playfully pouted and Edmund grinned, taking you to his embrace.

“Behold, your official pillow is here again.”


End file.
